


Today is Friday

by Sg1sjshipper



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sg1sjshipper/pseuds/Sg1sjshipper
Summary: Just a little something that occurred to me when I saw the 2020 ship day prompts.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Today is Friday

Today Is Friday

Thanks to Jen (@Jenniesapetal) for the beta!  
Written for ship day 2020, the first I’ve ever participated in.  
Thanks also goes to all the shippers and fanfic writers who provide me with so much to read!

“Your coffee’s ready.” 

Jack sat back down at the kitchen table and picked up the folded newspaper. “There’s a bagel too.”

Sam appeared wearing part of her dress blues. “Thank you.” She leaned over his shoulder giving him a peck on the cheek while also looking at the crossword. “Don’t forget, the landscaper will be here at ten. It would be best if you were wearing pants by then.”

Jack half rolled his eyes. “Being retired doesn’t mean I spend all day in my boxers and even if I did, the landscaper is coming on Friday not today.”

She leaned a little further forward and kissed his lips, as she simultaneously snatched the paper from his hand.

“Hey, I was working on that.” He tried to grab it back, but she moved it beyond his reach.  
She unfolded the paper and handed it back to him before tapping the upper corner. “Today is Friday.” As he looked at the paper, she took her coffee cup and moved to the hall, looking back at him. “I’ll help you with that crossword when I get home tonight.”

Jack scowled. “I won’t need help.”

“Check sixteen across.” Sam's voice floated down the hall.

As Jack looked down and read sixteen across his frown deepened. “D’oh.” He looked back at the empty entrance to the kitchen. “You know one day I’ll be the one in the right.”

She stuck her head back around the corner. “I’m sure you will dear, but today isn’t that day.” Her grin was sympathetic and snarky at the same time. He wasn’t sure how she pulled that off. “Please let the landscaper know I’d like to save the three trees at the far corner.”

“Will do.” He looked disheartened.

She went back into the kitchen, leaning down until she could kiss him again, a long slow kiss full of promises for later. “I love you.”

A small grin crept onto his face. “I am pretty darn loveable.” He pulled her down to his lap. “Thankfully you’re pretty darn loveable too.” Her arms wrapped around his neck before she kissed him again. 

She tried to stand up, but he kept his arms around her hips. “I’m going to be late if I don’t get out of here soon.”

“You’re the boss. You can’t be late.”

“I can when I’m running a briefing at 0900.” She gave him one more quick kiss. “But hopefully I’ll be home in time to go out for dinner.”

He lifted his chin and puckered his lips, gaining himself one last kiss before she stood back up. “I love you too. Enjoy your briefing.”


End file.
